


A (Soft) Day in the Life of Steve and Bucky

by EmeraldChestDoha



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Childhood Friends, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Home, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Mentioned Sarah Rogers, Not Canon Compliant, Reflection, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Soft Bucky, Stargazing, small mention of internalized homophobia in chapter 2, small mentions of ptsd and trauma in chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldChestDoha/pseuds/EmeraldChestDoha
Summary: Just a whole lot of Stucky fluff where they're lving together as happy and domestic husbands. Includes sleepy mornings, lazy breakfasts and more :)Rated T because of implied sexual content and a small mention of internalized homophobia in chapter 2
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Sleepy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, back at it again with the "i can't sleep so let's write!" content. and of course, it's stucky. enjoy! :)

Bucky was definetly not a morning person, while Steve was an early bird who often has trouble getting Bucky to wake up in the morning. He tried coaxing him out with sweet talking, light pushing, complaining and even going as far as to ripping the blankets away. But nothing seemed to work against Bucky's iron will when it came to sleep.

Until an idea popped into Steve's head. He thought to himself, "This definetly will work. If this doesn't, nothing will."

He then proceeded to sigh and said, "Oh well. I was hoping to take a shower. I was gonna let you join me, but if you don't want to I guess I'll take it myself then..."

All of a sudden, as if the bed was lit on fire, Bucky sprung upright, hastily trying to unwrap himself from a tangle of blankets.

"No no, I'm up! I'm awake!"

Smirking and eyes alight, Steve calmly said to himself, "I knew that would work."

_One very long shower later..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: this chapter was partially inspired by the tik tok audio that goes "wake yo ass up, BITCH IM UP, IM UP, THE FUCK"
> 
> hehe xD


	2. Lazy Breakfasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Small mention of internalized homophobia (one part of a sentence). If you do not feel comfortable with this, I implore you to skip/not read this chapter.
> 
> So to give some background info on when this takes place, it's an alternate universe where Endgame does happen, but Steve does not go back to live with Peggy and Bucky does not begin working with Sam.
> 
> This chapter does get a little heavy, but it is not angsty. However, due to the nature of some of the content in this chapter and the tone towards the end, I cannot say that it is tooth-rotting fluff either.

Steve and Bucky reluctantly got out of the shower and got dressed in some sweats and a t-shirt. Specifically, Bucky in one of Steve's white cotton shirts and Steve in a pair of Bucky's gray sweats. After a few hungry rumbles, a red-faced Steve and a giggling Bucky, they both made their way down to the kitchen. 

Immediately, Steve began preparing the caffeine while Bucky started up on the food, which consisted of tea for Steve, black coffee for Bucky, and an English breakfast for two. 

Bucky was standing next to the stove, making the eggs when Steve came up behind him and reached up towards a cabinet, his arms creating a cage around his frame. After grabbing the tea and setting it down, he wrapped his arms around Bucky, back pulled to his chest and head on his shoulder as he mumbled, "Mmm....warm." Bucky just smiled, the warmth from Steve's body making him feel like he was in a fuzzy and weighted blanket. 

A few minutes later, the food was all prepared and set out on a table for two in a small breakfast nook, sunlight pouring through the large backyard door, casting a rich and warm amber tone on the room. The pair sat down across from each other, languid smiles, feeding each other, and the occasional footsie under the table. Basking in the tender presence of each other, Steve and Bucky could almost believe that everything in the world was perfect at that moment. 

Absently, Steve wondered to himself why it took him so long after coming out of the ice and finding Bucky to realize that he loved him as more than a friend. For a second, he remembered Peggy, but now he knew that while he may have liked her, he didn't think there would truly be a spark between them. Then, there was when he tried with Sharon, shivering at that memory and the realization of the implications it had, and even the tension with Natasha. Maybe it was because all he was told and believed when growing up was that a man could only be with a woman, maybe it was bad timing, but none of that mattered now. He was with his soulmate, James Buchanan Barnes-Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who knew quarantine was the inspiration I needed to write down my ideas?


	3. Afternoon Cuddles

After a while, the two of them decided to settle in, watch TV, relax for the day and order food for lunch. The living room was simple yet home-y, with a worn, blue couch and loveseat and a fireplace on the opposite corner of the enterance. Cuddled together under a warm fluffy blanket, Netflix running softly on a large TV, the warm afternoon sun peeking in through the tastefully simple curtains, Steve dozed off in Bucky's arms.

While it had been some time since he was first re-introduced to the world after rehab, Bucky still sometimes found it difficult to relax and to be comfortable with gentleness, or as Steve put it, "soft". Yet, in this moment, it came strangely easily today, his subconsious giving in with no resistance. Deep down, Bucky suspected that it was because the person who he felt tender for was Steve, his saviour, his best friend, his lover and his rock. 

With these thoughts lingering in his mind, Bucky found that he was absent-mindedly running his fingers through Steve's blond hair and caressing his cheek down to the jaw. Looking down at Steve and seeing the pure peace in his features, he softly smiled as a mix of happiness, peace and pure gratitude swelled from his heart and throughout every fiber of his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, I had to do some online work and then i couldn't stop binging a k-drama to finish this. I promise more will be coming shortly! :D


	4. Midnight Musings

Despite an uneventful day lounging on the couch with takeout for dinner, Steve and Bucky were still nowhere near ready for bed even at 11pm, as years of PTSD and anxiety built up into crippling insomnia for the both of them. Recently, the duo had begun trying to reconnect with nature like Sam recommended, pushing them to do things like buying their current cottage out in the countryside, go out for hikes and watch sunsets or sunrises if they could. However, they weren't able to do one thing that Sam had recommended: stargazing, which Bucky remembered, was Steve's favorite pastime in the 40's. 

Luckily, the night was perfectly clear, and since they were so far from urban life, the stars were bright as ever. Seizing a perfect opportunity, Bucky grabbed a large sleeping bag for two, some blankets, pillows, hot cocoa, mosquito repellent and one lightly protesting Steve. Out in their backyard and away from the light of the cottage, he began setting up everything on the lush grass. A few minutes later, the pair were snugly bundled up and admiring the stars.

As the clock approached midnight, something in the atmosphere between them changed. What went from a playful and romantic vibe shifted to something more weighty and muted, as the two the of them, especially Steve, felt as if memories were swirling all around them.

After a few moments, he quietly said: "My mom and I used to stargaze out on the roof." Bucky turned his head towards him and met his eyes, indicating for him to continue. 

"She would come home from late-night shifts, and I from some back-alley brawl, both of us too tired to function but not enough to sleep. So, we would go up onto the apartment building roof with some blankets, and she would tell me about the stars. While she knew some of the constellations, I don't think she knew the stories behind them. But that was okay for me. She would create whimsical tales of princesses and benevolent aliens, of demigods and mermaids who were immortalized in the sky as I would just listen to her voice and the sounds of a never-sleeping city. She would say, "All of those stars up there, those are the souls of the pure resting in heaven which shine down on us as a beacon to what is right." But then she died, and the stars which once filled me with wonder only left me with woe. Then, pollution began masking the sky as the war began. It's been almost 85 years since I've last properly admired the cosmos."

At this, he turned back to the night sky, eyes gleaming with the ghosts of the past. Bucky, struck with the feeling of empathetical sadness, could only take Steve's hand in his and say:

"She would be so proud of you, love."


End file.
